Power Play
by Sureena
Summary: Sylvanas, Jaina and Serena are at it again!


**Jaina Proudmore and Sylvanas WIndrunner are property of Blizzard Entertainment.** This is another smut fest. I've got some requests for a Jaina one-on-one. I'll see what I can do :P

Jaina Proudmore was face down on Lady Sylvanas's bed, gripping the sheets, and wailing ecstatically. Sylvanas was wildly rutting away at her using an oil dipped phallus and Jaina was immensely enjoying it.

"Started without me, I see," Serena said as she entered the bedchamber. "Serena," Sylvanas's eyes flickered, glowing with arousal, "Our Sorceress was rather _eager_." Serena stripped off her armor and approached her queen. Sylvanas's nipples were dark and hard, standing erect. Serena mouthed one, Sylvanas purred. She was drenched, her inner thighs were wet with drippings from her quivering quim. Serena stood behind Sylvanas and kissed her neck and shoulders, gently sucking and biting her Queen. She then dropped her hand and played with the dampness between her queen's legs. Sylvanas liked that. "Mmm, you've never used any of your toys on me," purred Serena. Sylvanas sensed a jealous tone to Serena's observation and whispered, "I am your toy, silly girl." Sylvanas leaned in to kiss Serena. Serena leaned in just close enough, pinched her nipple, then backed away. Sylvanas glared at her, she did not like being denied.

Serena seated herself, back against the headboard, in front of Jaina. "Mmm, Jaina….I like this position. I can see my mistress fucking you from behind." Serena spread her legs and began stroking herself. Jaina was being worked so, that all she could do was whimper in response. Sylvanas thrusted the phallus and raked her nails along Jaina's back. Jaina shivered, arched, and gasped. "I…I am….so close," Jaina panted. "Look at me, Jaina," Serena directed. Serena was finger fucking herself. The sight of it sent Jaina into a frenzy. "This is what my queen is doing to you. Delightful, isn't it?" Serena panted. "No, Serena, your cum is mine!" Sylvanas commanded. "Is it, my queen?" Serena continued to finger bang herself and pinch her own nipples. Her hips writhing in time with her hand. She moaned. She closed her eyes and arched in pure ecstasy. "Mage," Sylvanas growled, "Our Lieutenant is misbehaving." Serena locked eyes with Sylvanas, daring the Dark Queen to stop her. Jaina, as if on cue, reached out and grabbed Serena's hand away from her snatch. "Good girl, Jaina," purred Sylvanas as she thrusted into Jaina's trembling twat. The power play was too much for Jaina, she denied Serena ultimate bliss and she _liked_ it; she screamed, she convulsed, her cunt quivered and closed around the phallus, juices running down its length. Sylvanas slowed her thrusting and lightly withdrew the sex toy. Jaina groaned and flipped over, visably out of breath, mumbling unintelligible whimpers of gratitude. Gently, Sylvanas massaged the outside of Jaina's overworked twat until it stopped trembling.

Sylvanas kissed her lightly, licking the light sheen of developing sweat from about the mage's neck and breasts. Jaina was still out of breath, heart beating wildly. "Shh, calm yourself, Jaina," Sylvanas whispered. Serena glowered at her lover. "Why, why is it so good with you?" Jaina breathlessly whispered, "Because, you cannot have me," Sylvanas seductively replied, making sure Serena heard her. Sylvanas kissed her mage.

Sylvanas arose and sat upon her knees. Serena approached her. Sylvanas kissed Serena deeply, biting into her lip as she exited her lover's hungry mouth. She offered Serena the cum-covered phallus. Serena sucked it while gazing at Sylvanas, allowing her tongue to twirl about its length as it was withdrawn. "Good girl," Sylvanas replied, her voice smooth and husky. Serena again locked lips with her Queen, pushing her down on the bed next to the recovering mage. "Mmm, not so fast…," Sylvanas gasped between kisses placing her hands on Serena's chest, "I have something else in mind. Jaina, I need you. Lay on your back, Serena," Sylvanas requested.

Serena did as she was told. Sylvanas mounted her, ravaging her neck with lustful kisses and desirous bites. "Jaina, hold Serena's arms above her head," Sylvanas guided, "Do not let her go until directed." Jaina smiled. She was going to like this.

Jaina seated herself upon her knees just above Serena. Serena looked up. The sight of Jaina's full breasts and pink, erect nipples sent shivers down her spine. She felt herself gush. "My, my, I do believe you like this," Sylvanas cooed as she dipped her finger in the puddle of juice that washed from Serena and licked it clean.

"Open your legs, Serena. Hold her, mage." Jaina leaned on Serena. Serena gasped, wild with anticipation. Sylvanas hooked her own legs between Serena's and gently slid forward. Jaina was dumbstruck. She started to drip. The moist smell of Jaina's newly aroused pussy made Serena dizzy with desire. Sylvanas continued to slide forward, leaving a trail of glistening nectar along the length of her lover's leg. Finally, the burning nether regions of Sylvanas and Serena met with pressure and a moist delicious kiss. Serena moaned. Sylvanas smiled, "Oh yesss…" she hissed.

Sylvanas began to move her body back and forth, slowly at first, giving Serena time to match her rhythm. "Mage….," panted Sylvanas, "I am….fuck, going to toy with her a bit. Mount her face….you…, Oh!….you will like this…"

Jaina turned, drooling, and lowered herself onto Serena. Jaina was now facing the headboard of the bed. She gripped it. Serena grappled the mage's ass and used it as a weight to counter Sylvanas's thrusts. Jaina never had anyone go down on her before and she was wet with excitement. Suddenly, she felt Serena's tongue thrust into her. She braced herself, she rocked, she squealed. Serena licked the length of Jaina's clit, increasing in tempo as Sylvanas increased her thrusting. Jaina rocked in time with Serena's tongue, so enraptured she scarcely heard Sylvanas's moans of pleasure. "Oh, fuck…fuck yes!" Exclaimed Jaina, breaking into a sweat. Serena took that as her cue to move away from Jaina's soft, wet folds and focus onto the small, hard, bud atop Jaina's clit. Serena thrusted and hit it hard. Jaina gasped and rocked back, sending a wave of goo into Serena's awaiting mouth. As Serena pounded Jaina's clit, she grappled her ass, holding the mage onto her face as the mage rocked back and forth. Sylvanas was entranced as she watched this display. "She's go-...good, isn't she…," Sylvanas croaked between thrusts. Jaina didn't respond, but she didn't have too. Serena was relentless, alternating speed and pressure upon the mage's throbbing twat. Serena suddenly thrusted up hitting, then sucking Jaina's g-spot. Jaina wailed. She convulsed in climax above the Forsaken servicing her, stomach and breasts heaving. She bobbed lightly riding out her orgasm until the very last wave of pleasure left her body. Sylvanas smiled. Reluctantly, Jaina removed herself from Serena.

Dizzy with pleasure, Jaina took a very brief moment to recover, then remembering what Sylvanas had instructed earlier, resumed holding Serena. Seeing that Jaina had climaxed, Sylvanas increased the tempo and force of her thrusts. Serena arched and screamed with ecstasy. "Faster, my mistress…" she begged. "Yes, dear one..." Sylvanas choked between thrusts, the friction building inside both Forsaken twats. Sylvanas felt pleasure roiling out towards every corner of her body. She was going to cum and she was going to cum hard. Serena was begging for release. Serena pushed back against Sylvanas, the fury of their coupling mounting. "Together," Serena panted, "Together!" Sylvanas responded. Sylvanas's body exploded against Serena. Serena convulsed against Sylvanas. She shook so hard Jaina was having trouble keeping her pinned. Sylvanas moaned something in Thalassian, while both sets of hips bobbed in time with each other. The Forsaken human and the Banshee Queen rode out their orgasms, fierce thrusts slowing to an easy rocking. Serena's leg was covered in the sweet delight that ran out of her Queen. "Jaina," Sylvanas said raggedly, "Please release my mate."

Sylvanas extracted herself from the wet mess that was her lover. Serena continued to lay on her back, recovering from the intensity of their love making; licking the sweetness that was Jaina Proudmore from her mouth. Sylvanas sidled up next to Serena and laid down, Serena wrapped her arm around the Dark Lady. Jaina laid down opposite Sylvanas. The three beauties wordlessly caressed one another. Jaina sighed a contented sigh; That was all that was needed to be said.

-FINI-


End file.
